


В горах мое сердце, а сам я – АНБУ...

by LazyRay



Series: ДА ЗДРАВСТВУЕТ ГЕТ! (Naruto) [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1356208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Райдо есть дочь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В горах мое сердце, а сам я – АНБУ...

Кто в Конохе не знает, что Райдо любит Генму? Райдо был влюблен едва ли не с Академии. Но только два человека в Конохе знают, что у Райдо есть дочь.  
Эта была миссия в горы. Очередной спятивший джоунин из Миста, сбежавший в горы и решивший объявить их своим царством. Райдо и Генма, вечные напарники. Найти, уничтожить, вернуться. Объект найден и убит за каких-то три дня. Но Райдо был ранен в ногу. Пришлось задержаться. Они остановились у одной семьи, как многие здесь, тоже пострадавшей от новоявленного правителя. Конечно, двух конохских ниндзя считали героями и едва ли не носили на руках. И пока Генма принимал благодарность с легкостью и спокойствием истинного короля, Райдо угораздило закрутить роман с девушкой из приютившей их семьи. Он даже хотел забрать ее с собой, в Коноху. Девушка хотела, чтобы он остался с ней. Никто не захотел уступить. Им пришлось расстаться. Задерживаться далее не было смысла: Райдо был уже здоров, а Генма стремился обратно в Коноху, к своему драгоценному Хайяте (и да, Генма не изменял ему, хотя нельзя сказать, что возможности не бросались ему на шею при любом удобном случае).  
Райдо снова сорвался в горы несколько месяцев спустя, когда ему пришло письмо с извещением, что он стал отцом. Генма даже думал, что Райдо не вернется. Заключались пари, ставились деньги, сжигались нервы... точили мечи АНБУ.  
Конечно, Райдо вернулся. Упрямый ниндзя снова отказался остаться с ней, упрямая женщина снова отказалась уехать с ним.  
Она вышла замуж пару лет спустя и была счастлива в браке. Муж обожал ее и ее малютку. Райдо навещал дочь, когда мог. Один раз семья его дочери даже была в Конохе. Его дочь носит его фамилию. Его дочь похожа на него: у нее такие же глаза и губы, и такая же улыбка. Но его дочь не будет ниндзя. Так решила ее мать. Она будет жить в горах и никогда не научится держать кунай в руке и прыгать по деревьям, как белка.  
Райдо даже не знает, радует его это или нет.   
По крайней мере, его дочь будет жить спокойно и, возможно, доживет до восьмидесяти лет. Как ее бабушка с материнской стороны. Райдо не может представить такую глубокую старость.


End file.
